


Skydive

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, Masquerade, Skydive Inspired, himup - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Himchan knows there's a traitor in his group.





	Skydive

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 21: masquerade  
> song that gave name to this: skydive - b.a.p
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Himchan is not stupid. He knows none of the people he chose for his mafia is stupid either. If he chose them, it was for a reason. He soon knew someone was betraying them for a bigger cause, and his suspicions were confirmed when Daehyun started acting weird. Himchan wasn’t surprised since he always thought Daehyun was the dumbest of them all, and he started investigating the rest of them.

He knew in his heart that it couldn’t be Zelo, always too good and pure, never wanting to kill anyone even if it was necessary. He only wanted the money to survive and always acted with caution. Himchan kept an eye on him, but couldn’t find anything, as expected. The only useful thing about keeping an eye on Zelo was that doing so he could also keep an eye on Yongguk, the oldest of them all. He was always claiming justice, and he used to appear only when it was about stealing rich people’s money or when Zelo was on the mission. He was always glued to Zelo and you never could know who took care of who, but you could know one thing for sure: they got each other’s backs.

If Himchan had to admit something, even if he hated to do so, that would be that Youngjae was the smartest of them all after him, so the mentioned one had obviously noticed Daehyun was acting weird too.Youngjae was smart enough to try to approach Daehyun and flirt with him to have him telling him some information, but Daehyun was smart enough to act and pretend he was interested in Youngjae, then told him he was tired and went to sleep, leaving a disappointed Youngjae alone. Himchan knew Daehyun was pretending and he wasn’t actually interested in Youngjae because he had already followed Daehyun a few times and found out he was receiving threatening texts about someone trying to kill his girlfriend. Daehyun didn’t went to sleep when he said goodbye to Youngjae. He went out, but Himchan was ready to follow him. And there he is. Himchan is silently following Daehyun when Daehyun’s steps stop being so noisy and become cautious, making one of Himchan’s step sound a little bit. Daehyun stops and looks around. Himchan gets out of the corner, gun in is hand, and points at Daehyun’s temple.

“Who is threatening you and why?”, Himchan asks.

“I… I don’t know. I’m just following their orders so they leave my girlfriend alone”, Daehyun sounds desperate.

Himchan removes the gun and asks him.

“What do you have to do now?”

“Go to a party. It’s a masquerade. I have to find the moon guy”, Daehyun answers.

“Sweet. I’ll do it. Give me your mask”, Himchan orders.

Daehyun is hesitant, but he obeys. Himchan is now wondering if the traitor is as smart as he thought he was at first, but he’s sure he wants him and not Daehyun at the party, so maybe he is indeed smart.

 

 

Himchan arrives to the party at a big mansion and there is a lot of people. He is not surprised, but he is also not nervous and he knows who he is going to meet with. He wants to drink something, but he is smarter than that, so he decides to walk around to see if he bumped into the person he is looking for. It’s not been five minutes when he spots him, a moon mask on, and smirks. He walks towards him and speaks out loud.

“Jongup.”

“Himchan. I didn’t expect you here.”

“But you did.”

Jongup giggles.

“Yes, I did. How did you recognize me?”

“You mean how did I know you were the one betraying us or how did I know you were Jongup if you are hiding your face? Because the answer is the same for the both questions: they told me to look for the moon guy, Moon Jongup. I have something to add to both questions, though. I had already investigated the rest of the boys, and they were clean, if that answers your first question. About the second one, I would recognize that ass anywhere.”

Jongup smirks.

“I’m glad you are talking about my ass. I made you come to do some business.”

Himchan stares at Jongup’s shark eyes hungrily. The sexual tension between them was something obvious since the very beginning, but none of them had ever done anything about that. They were always lonely mafia boys.

“What do you want, Moon?”

“You are a really smart man, Kim”, Jongup gets closer to him and Himchan almost wants to moan in response to the praising and their positions. “You have been suspecting one of us for a while. You are the leader here. I already killed Daehyun’s girlfriend. He is about to know she is dead. He will be ruined. She and Daehyun were using Daehyun’s money to escape and tell the police about us, so you are welcome about that, because the kid is not going to open his mouth now.”

Himchan is frozen, but Jongup continues talking.

“The thing is, Daehyun’s girlfriend had already told someone what was happening. Apparently she told Daehyun’s brother that a mafia is having Daehyun kidnapped and the police is coming for us. Luckily for me, I know when and where the attack will it be. But it’s my choice if I tell you or I don’t”, Jongup whispers on Himchan’s ear.

“Well, I guess we have a problem here, Jongup”, says Himchan, grabbing Jongup’s waist, “because I want to live.”

Jongup smiles.

“I say let’s not make that a problem. You see, Himchan, I really like you. And you like me too. I can see that. I might not be the smartest here, but I can sense it. And I want us to work together. In every kind of way.”

Himchan pulls in for a rough kiss and Jongup lets himself go.

“Moon Jongup, you are fucking crazy.”

 

 

So when Himchan has to act as if he was dead when a bullet hits his bulletproof vest and he sees Zelo dying while trying to get Yongguk out of the bullets’ way, he feels sad because he couldn’t protect the purest of them, but he knows there was no other way. He watches them both falling as Youngjae dies holding Jongup trying to protect him, while Daehyun falls trying to protect Himchan himself. Ironic, isn’t it? When it’s himself the one that sent the police against them. He sees Jongup standing up and walking towards Daehyun, who is still alive, but not for too long. Jongup takes a gun and kneels down in front of him.

“You made me betray all my group. Because of you, they are all dead and I will feel guilty for my whole life. You are a piece of trash. I’m so glad I killed your girlfriend.”

Jongup smirks saying the last sentence while Daehyun screams of anger, but he can barely move because of the pain. Jongup takes the gun and puts it inside of Daehyun’s mouth. _Click_. He is dead.

Jongup walks slowly. He looks glorious and it’s like all colors suddenly make sense. Himchan just notices Jongup’s hair is blue. And it’s beautiful. Jongup is soon next to him and takes his hand.

“Let’s just get out of here, please, Channie.”

And Himchan nods, no words needed.


End file.
